September ends
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Aku mengenalmu diakhir September ... Mencintaimu diakhir September ... Dan berpisah denganmu juga diakhir September


**A/N:Saya kembali dengan sebuah fic baru dan juga pair baru. Salah satu pair favorite saya MinaKushi dan fic kali ini terispirasi dari lagu atau lebih tepatnya video klip wake me up when September ends. Jadi tanpa banyak bacot lansung saja. Dan Maaf apabila Fic ini Lebay atau kayak sebuah sinetron.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan Lagu Wake Me Up When September Ends

Rate: T

Pair: MinaKushi

Genre: Romance

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

* * *

**30 September**

"Kushina.." ucap seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang. Seraya menatap gadis disampingnya, yang sedang menatap hamparan bunga matahari yang luas.

Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pemuda tersebut Kushina menatap pemuda disampingnya yang dia kenal dengan nama Minato. "Apa?"

"Ada yang inggin ku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Minato seraya menatap tajam Kushina, tapi masih tersirat kelembutan didalamnya. Sedangkan pipi Kushina sudah merona ditatap begitu.

"I-iya apa i-tu?"

"Aku bukanlah orang yang romantis" ucap Minato seraya memengang tangan Kushina. "Bukan pula orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata indah"

"Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti" kemudian Minato memberi jeda sejenak agar Kushina paham maksud dari kata-katanya barusan. "Bahwa aku mencintaimu"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kushina terdiam menanggapi ucapan Minato barusan. Sebuah ucapan yang menurutnya sangat spontan. Hanya bisa mematung. Dan jika dilihat saat ini wajahnya rona merah yang menjalar, dan merah wajah Kushina sudah tidak bisa dibedakan dengan warna merah rambutnya.

Melihat Kushina yang hanya mematung, membuat Minato menjadi kecewa. Dia yakin akan ditolak, oleh gadis yang sudah disukainya sejak lama itu.

**GLEEB..**

Pupil mata Minato melebar ketika menerima pelukan Kushina.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, bahkan dari dulu 'ttebane~"

Seketika senyuman kebahagiaan terukir diwajah pemuda tersebut. tersenyum bahagia karena cintanya diterima, bahkan orang yang ditaksirnya ternyata juga mencintainya dari dulu. Ah... kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ya dia menembak Kushina?

* * *

**16 March**

Berjalan di sebuah taman, Minato dan Kushina bersenda gurau dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Bahkan Kushina sempat tertawa lepas dengan lawakan yang dibuat Minato. Dan kelakuan mereka berdua membuat iri pasangan lain. Terus berjalan tidak terasa matahari sudah menacap tinggi dilangit. Tengah hari.

Memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk singgah disebuah kedai ramen. Masuk. Mereka bisa melihat berbagai menu ramen yang terpampang gagah di sebuah dinding. Dan Minato hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap gadis itu yang seperti anak kecil kalau sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya ramen.

.

.

"Jadi total semuanya 15000 yen" ucap seorang pelayan yang telah menghintung sisa piring kosong.

Dengan semangat Minato kemudian mengambil dompet yang bersemayam di saku belakang celananya. Tangannya telah meluncur kesana, tapi? Dia tidak mendapatkan apapun kosong. Mencoba mencari disaku sampingnya, begitu pula dengan saku yang lain, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dompetnya tetap tidak ada.

Kushina yang mulai melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari Minato mulai meresa tidak enak. Dan benar saja tiba-tiba dia melihat Minato yang menyengir kuda menatapnya. Mendesah pasrah akhirnya Kushina mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar semua ramen mereka.

.

.

**Btaaakk...**

"Minato baka" umpat Kushina kesekian kalinya. Sedangkan pemuda yang berada disampinya, yang saat ini sudah jadi kekasihnya hanya bisa menyegir lebar. Menerima jitakan maut gadis itu.

"Mau bagai mana lagi Kushi-can" ucap Minato seraya menatap lurus kedepan. "Dompetku ketinggalan"

"Huh"

* * *

**24 Mai**

"Minato"

"..."

"Minato"

"..."

"Minato kau dengar aku tidak 'ttebane~" ucap Kushina yang sepertinya sudah habis menghadapi kesabaran menghadapi kekasihnya saat ini yang mengacuhkannya hanya karena sebuah game.

Sejak mendapat game yang entah apa namanya, pemberian dari Fugaku salah satu teman Minato. Setiap hari kerjaan pemuda itu hanya main saja, bahkan mengacuhkan Kushina yang telah datang ke apartement kekasihnya itu.

"Apa Kushi-chan? Aku lagi sibuk" balas Minato seraya jarinya menari indah diatas Joystik yang saat ini dingenggamnya.

Tidak tahan lagi akhirnya Kushina merebut Joystik tersebut dari tangan Minato, dan sontak hal tersebut membuat pemuda besurai pirang itu kaget. Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sang pelaku atau yang lebih tepatnya kekasihnya sendiri. Minato bisa melihat bagai mana Kushina memutar-mutar Joystik tersebut seakan memainkan tali laso.

"Kau inggin ini Mina-chan? Kalau iya tanggkap aku 'ttebane~"

Menyeringai. Kemudian Minato bangkit dan segera berlari mengejar Kushina dengan cepat. Sedangkan Khusina tidak tinggak diam, seraya terus menghindari tangkapan Minato. Gadis itu menuju dapur dan kemudian segera berlari memutari meja dapur tersebut.

**GLEEB...**

Sekian lama berlari akhirnya Minato berhasil menangkap Kushina seraya memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Dan tawa kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari keduanya. Membalikan badan Kushina, kemudian Minato segera mencium lembut bibir ranum gadis itu.

* * *

**10 July**

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Kushi-can" ucap Minato seraya menyerahkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati dan terbuat dari besi berani. Tapi setengah?

Kushina menerima hadiah itu dengan senang hati. Tapi dia dibuat bingung oleh kalung berbentuk setengah hati. Menatap Minato. "Apa maksudnya ini 'ttebane~?" tanya Kushina binggung .

Menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya Minato harus menjelaskan maksud dari kalung ini. "Begini Kushina" ucap Minato seraya menatap gadis itu yang menatanya bingung. "Maksudku memberikan kalung ini adalah"

"Agar kita bisa saling melengkapi"

Kemudian Minato menpelakn kalung setenga hati miliknya dengan milik Kushina tapi dengan cara yang salah. Dan bisa mereka lihat bahwa kalung itu saling tolak menolak.

"Kau tau artinya?" tanya Minato, sedangkan Kushina hanya menggeleng.

"Itu artinya. Kalau kita mempunyai banyak kesamaan kita akan saling tolak menolak, seperti kalung ini yang tolak menolak. Dan karena kita memiliki banyak kesamaan kita akan merasa paling benar dalam satu urusan sehingga tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan akirnya hubungan kita akan tolak menolak seperti kalung ini" jelas Minato sedangkan Kushina hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian Minato kembali menempelkan setengah kalungnya dengan punya Kushina dan kali ini dengan posisi yang benar.

""Kau tau artinya?" tanya Minato, sedangkan Kushina hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa yang satu ini saling menempel erat? Karena mereka berbeda. Seperti kamu dan aku yang sangat berbeda. Tapi dengan perbedaan itulah kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain" ucap Minato dengan senyuman lembut yang terrukir diwajahnya.

Tersenyum kemudian Kushina melompat dan kemudian memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Tidak mau melepaskannya saat ini.

"Arigato Minato" ucap Kushina masih memeluk pemuda itu.

"Aishiteru"

* * *

**25 October**

"Selamat ya"

"Tak menyangka akhirnya sudah selama dua tahun pacaran. Menikah juga"

Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum senang menanggapi setiap celotehan yang diberikan oleh semua tamu undangan yang kebetulan juga teman mereka semua.

Menggenggam tangan Kushina erat Minato tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya. Begitupula dengan Kushina yang juga bahagia. Dia tidak menyangka Minato akan melamarnya tepat di akhir bulan September.

"Wah selamat ya Kushi-chan" ucap seorang wanita bersurai panjang berwarna dark-blue menghampiri mereka, beserta seorang anak yang saat ini berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Arigato Mikoto" balas Kushina, lalu beralih memperhatikan balita yang bedara dalam pangkuyan sahabatnya tersebut. "Wah Ita-chan udah gede ya"

"Aku ucapkan selamat Minato"

"Wah nadamu tetap dingin seperti biasa ya, Fugaku" balas Minato ramah. "Aku pingin tau bagai mana cara Mikoto bertahan darimu yang dingin ini"

Sedangkan Fugaku hanya memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi sikap sahabatnya yang konyol ini.

* * *

**10 ****February**

pagi yang cerah untuk menikmati pagi. Burung yang berkicau dengan merdu. Hembusan angin yang mengiringi pagi ini. Cuaca cerah. Dan pagi ini paling enak membaca Koran seraya meminum kopi tentunya.

**Braakk…**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Kushina yang keluar dari dalam rumah dengan wajah yang habis atau berusaha menahan tangisan yang hendak keluar.

"Oh Tuhua… Oh Tuhan…."

Minato yang melihat gelagat aneh dari istrinya segera menghampiri. "Ada apa?"

**Plaaakkk…**

Bukan jawaban yang diterimanya. Tapi sebuah tamparan keras yang dia peroleh. Awalnya Minato ingin bertanya kenapa Kushina menamparnya dan apa salahnya? Tapi semua itu diurungkan ketika Minato melihat air mata yang telah keluar dari wajah istrinya.

"Katakan itu tidak benar"

"Apanya yang tidak benar" jawab Minato heran.

"Oh Tuhua… Oh Tuhan…." Bukan menjawab Kushina hanya berkata. "Oh Tuhua… Oh Tuhan…."

"Kushina jawab aku" kata Minato panik. "Jawab aku. Apa yang terjadi"

**Plaaaaaakkkk…**

Kembali Minato mendapat tamparan dari Kushina. Tidak tahan dengan tindakan istrinya kali ini Minato bersiap membalas. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kertas yang ditunjukan Kushina membuatnya terdaiam atau lebih tepatnya membatu.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan ini 'ttebane~"

Terdiam Minato tidak dapat menjelaskan apapun tentang surat itu. Surat yang menyatakan bahwa dia setuju untuk ikut membela negaranya dalam sebuah perang.

"A-Aku bias jelaskan"

"JELASKAN APA 'TTEBANE~"

"DIAM KUSHINA" bentak Minato yang sukses membuat Kushina terdiam. "AKU MELAKUKAN INI BUKAN UNTUK DIRIKU ATAU APAPUN TAPI INI UNTUK NEGARAKU DAN SEMUA ORANG"

Kushina terdiam air matanya tak kuasa semakin meleleh. "Untuk semua orang?" ucap Kushina. "Dan bagai mana untukku dan juga anakmu?"

Seketia Minato terdiam mendengar kalimat terakir dari Kushina. "Apa maksudmu Kushi-chan?"

"Aku hamil Minato"

JDEEERRR…..

Seakan tersambar petir disiang bolong. Minato tidak menyangka istrinya tengah mengandung saaat ini. Harusnya ini saat yang sangat berbahagia baginya. Baginya yang hanya pegawai kantoran biasa. Bahagia karena akhirnya menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi sayang karna pada saat ini dia mengambil keputusan yang salah.

Menundukan kepalanya Minato kemudian memeluk Kushina yang sedari tadi menangis. Dan bias dia rasakan tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat.

"Maaf"

Diam masih memeluk.

"Maaf"

"Maaf"

Hening diantara keduanya.

"Maafkan aku. Dan kemungkinan besok aku akan pergi"

* * *

**30 September**

Gedung-gedung banyak yang hancur. Jalanan rusak. Mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Terlihat sedikit dari sisa pasukan Jepang yang masih bertahan. Dan mereka menang. Melawan musuh.

Terlihat diantara pasukan yang mampu bertahan hidup terlihat Minato salah satunya. Harapan hidup. Memasukan tangannya kesalah satu kantong celana. Dia mengambil sebuah foto dari sana. Dan terlihat dengan jelas foto istrinya yang tersenyum bahagia disana.

Dan menatap langit Minato yakin dan kalau perkiraannya ini tidak salah anaknya sebentar lagi akan lahir. Ya dia akan lahir.

Diakhir September. Atau lebih tepatnya sekitar awal bulan October.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tanpa sadar air matanya meleleh melihat foto tersebut. Sebuah kenangan indah saat bersamanya. Andai saja dia bias menemani Kushina di saat wanita itu sedang dalam masa kehagamilan. Andai saja.

"Tidak baik bagi seorang Major untuk meneteskan air mata"

Tertegun Minato kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah pria tersebut. Dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Ya…, kau benar Shikaku"

"Aku akan pulang Kushina" kemudian Minato menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin. "Akan pulang"

"Pulang untukmu dan juga anak kita"

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman bunga yang indah, berdiri seorang wanita cantik bermbut merah yang panjag. Hembusan angin lembut menerbangkan rambutnya. Sambil mengusap perutnya yang semakin besar akibat janin yang dikandungnya. Kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan menunggumu Minato, menunggumu untuk pulang"

.

.

.

"Di akhir September aku akan/menunggumu pulang"

* * *

**Semoga membawa senyum bagi yang membacanya**


End file.
